Heart Killers 2
by FruitTuity64
Summary: For Heart Killers fans, this is a sequel for it. By the kind permission of Volleyballover. In this story Dally and Sylvia bump into each other at the grocery store. And start to see a bit more of each other.
1. Remember me?

**A/N: So with the kind permission of Miss Volleyballover I am writing a sequel to Heart Killers. I do not own any of Volleyballover's characters such as: Texas, Dakota, Brooke and am I missing any one out? Also if you have read Aint no fool, let's pretend just for this story that all those things in that story didn't happen.**

Sylvia's POV

So it had been three years since Dally had left me. Left me dead alone in that hospital after just giving birth to our second child, Dakota. Well being a single mom of two kids wasn't _too_ bad. Oh for fucks sake yes it was. I hadn't been back to my home town of Tulsa since that whole 'affair' had happened.

Unfortunately for me I was coming back there. I didn't know if Brooke and Dally still lived there. Oh my god! What if they were married? What if they had a kid?

I knew I was being brain-dead paranoid. Brooke and Dally. It was a small fling. Oh come on you really think they would get hitched. However when I got pregnant with Texas, our first son he had proposed to me. I guess it was the decent thing to do.

And he could have knocked up Brooke.

Shut the fuck up Sylvia! I thought to myself. First of all it was unlikely Brooke Shrew and Dallas Winston were _happily_ married, with charming children and a family pet, living in a decent home. And besides I had totally gotten over Dally. It wasn't my business if he was married or not.

My thoughts were cut off by Texas basically yelling in my face.

"Sylvia"

"What's up my darling?" I enquired.

"Are we going to be seeing dad".

"I doubt it Tex. I mean we didn't really end on great terms. And I havn't seen him for the last four years".

I couldn't believe I was having this kind of conversation with my eleven year old son. Texas missed him. Dally and him hardly communicated. Rarely played football with him but I could see in his eyes. (Dally's eyes) Texas needed him. He wanted to see Dally.

I would never let him however. Fortunately for Tex he got to.

I pulled up in my car by Hermans Grocer. Picking up Dakota us three got out and walked in to the shop.

I was in the vegetable aisle. And that was the first time I had seen him for the past couple of years.

He looked up to see a startled me. What would I going to say to the man who had:

Broken my heart

Left my children

"Sylvia ?" He questioned

I walked out without any food. I just didn't want to know Dally anymore. But I had a feeling Dally and I would be seeing a lot more of each other.

**A/N: Anyway many more chaps to come. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	2. Liar Liar Pants on Fire!

**A/N: Oops I made a few mistakes in that! First of all you might have realised I said three years firstly, but I meant four years. Also you probably know this already but Sylvia was in her car at the start of the story. Moving _back_ to Tulsa to live there. No reviews yet PLEASE REVIEW!**

I was at home in my cute little pyjamas with a tub of vanilla ice cream. Most people thought I acted young for my age (26). I only did this when I was upset though. Dakota and Tex were asleep so I turned on the television. Whilst flicking through the channels I heard a loud BANG BANG at the door.

I walked towards the door while shouting

"Do you mind my kids are sleeping". I opened the door.

" There my kids too". With a grin on his face.

DALLAS WINSTON was at my door! Holy shit what was I going say to the bastard. I could barely think so I just said what I would usually say to a guy like this.

"Can I help you?" In my sarcastic tone.

"Well you were in the grocers and I figured you were moving back to town". This was typical of Dally it was kinda creepy. I remembered in high school he had appeared at my front door. I hadn't given him an address that time and I hadn't now either.

"Guess ya looked me up in the yellow pages". We couldn't help but chuckle.

"Looks like you've still got that witty attitude".

"I guess things havn't really changed". I replied.

"Sylvia, I was wondering sometime… maybe… I could, see the kids".

I wondered what to say.

"I'd love to Dall but I'm sure Brooke Shrew wouldn't want nice children like mine cramping her style. In your face Dally. I could finally use my wit for more than just comedy.

"Me and Brooke aren't together anymore as a matter of fact". He said.

I was very relieved.

"Well anyways wanna come in for some coffee the kids are asleep".

"Sure, thanks" Dally murmured.

He sat down and I opened the fridge door. There was no milk.

"Little problem were outa milk" I said.

"S'ppose I better go get some from the shops, it would be the 'gentleman' thing to do" he said back to me.

"Yes, don't have much experience in that area do you?" I said cocking an eyebrow. I playfully punched him on his shoulder with a grin on my face.

He walked out of the door with some money I had handed him.

Ooh his mobile, I noticed it was on so luckily I didn't need to enter a pin number. I wanted to look at his messages. Dally was probably seeing somebody, I thought it would be interesting to find out who. I looked at his messages. Shit there were so many recent ones from _Brooke!_

I read one.

**Hey sexy! Its me Brooke! Well obviously. Hey when u stayed over mine on Tuesday u forgot ur watch. Should I come by sometime? Im free on Thursday night! I'll see u at mine then.**

**Cant w8 2 c u!**

**A/N: Well a bit of a cliffhanger! I'll update soon promise!**

**So Dally had been lying about Brooke. Please **

**remember 2 REVIEW!**


	3. An Investigation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hate Dally he's horrible! Oh and by the way I know mobiles didn't exist in the early 70's but I didn't know how else for her to find out.**

I couldn't believe how much of a liar he was. Oh me and Brooke aren't together, my ass! He would be back soon as he had been gone almost twenty minutes.

"Got milk" Dally said as he came through the door.

"Great" I replied to him.

I drank my coffee quickly as I didn't want him around me much longer. In my high school days, when he was cheating on me with Brooke I kissed her boyfriend Kevin. How was I to get my own back now. It was very queer how Dally and I were not together but he wanted to hide his relationship with Brooke from me. Why didn't he want me to know?

* * *

The next day Dally phoned me up. We agreed he could look after Texas and Dakota the next day. So when the time finally came I he swung by in his car and picked them up. He told me he planned on taking them to the Dairy Queen for lunch.

"Well that's cool but remember to give them back to me before six thirty" I told him

"Check" He answered. The three of them left and it was just me on my own. It was time for me to do some serious thinking about him and Brooke. So I locked up the house and drove off. Against my wishes I had to find Brooke and talk to her. That bitch was one of the only ways I could find out what was happening.

I spent two hours trying to locate her. After a hard search I came to a small fairly decent house. She must be quite loaded I thought then when I last saw her.

I knocked on her front door and waited patiently for an answer.

Nothing

I tapped the door knocker again.

Nothing.

I gave up eventually and retreated around the house to her back yard. There she was in a one piece bathing costume and was lying down on her lawn next to a small pool.

She looked up and saw me.

"Sylvia!" She cried with excitement.

"How's life treating ya"

"Oh just fine" I told her.

"But I didn't come by to have a little chit chat. There is something I need to ask you and _DON'T _bother lying". I was getting angry.

"Are you seeing Dally?"

She stared into the air for a moment. She was probably thinking if she should tell the truth.

"Yes" She said after a few minutes.

It echoed through my brain and a tear came to my eye. I had no idea why.

Oh holy shit.

Did I have feelings about Dally again?

**A/N: I'm not bragging but I think** **I like where this is going. Please keep reading I assure it will get better!**

**I'd like to thank the following people-**

**HahuKum Konn**

**Volleyballover**

**I-love-Gaaras-Eyeliner**

**BlacklightningDX**

**xBeautyintheBreakdown**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**

**And anyone else who has sent me a review that I have not received yet**


	4. Love and Anger

**A/N: I hope ya like this next chapter!**

I walked out of her yard. I really did have secret feelings for Dally, but as if he would go out with me. I wouldn't really want to anyway because I know he would just cheat on me again with Brooke. And if not Brooke someone else. I could not trust him. I still had no clue though why he wanted me to think him and Brooke were history.

I wouldn't dwell on that matter any more. At that point I looked at my watch it was almost six thirty! That was when Dally was meant to bring back the kids. I was still about six miles out of town and I wouldn't make it back in time.

I rushed home and when I got there I noticed his car outside my house. It was no use he will know that I've been out. And presumably Brooke will tell him later that I was at hers asking about him.

As I entered inside I was at least glad to see Dakota and Texas were alright.

"Where have ya been?" Dally inquired as I opened the door.

"Just had to go visit… a friend"

"Did you have a good day then?" I said to them.

"It was great" said Dally.

And I sat down to listen to them tell me about it.

After Dakota and Texas went out to play and I was left alone with Dally.

"I got a call today from somebody" Dally started in on me.

He continued

"I think you know who, why did you go and ask Brooke if we were together!" He stormed at me.

"Because I saw your phone full of messages from her. What was the point in lying? Its not like were a couple anymore". I half yelled.

"Why would you even think of looking at my messages?

And again you said it were not together anymore so what do you care if I am seeing her or not!" He said back

"Because maybe… just maybe I might still love Dally" I shouted.

There was absolute silence for a moment.

He looked into my eyes and we kissed.

**A/N: I wanted to make that last part really, what's the word? Romantic with a bit of anger. Do you think they should get back together? Send me your reviews.**


	5. My hero

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE!**

**Texas and Dakota are at somebody else's house for this night.**

**Also while you read my chapters please listen to either**

**U2-With or Without You**

**Blink 182- Miss you**

**It will really get you into the mood.**

We kissed so passionately, I so wanted him back. I knew it was the wrong move, but Texas and Dakota weren't there. I unbuttoned his shirt and he took off my top. We were still kissing and we sank down onto my bed.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up Dally wasn't there. I needed to get dressed and get the kids from my friend Shelia's house.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello"

"Hi Shelia I was thinking, please could you look after Dakota and Texas for another hour?"

"Sure"

We both hung up and I marched over to Dally's house.

I knocked on his door and had to wait for about five minutes. I wondered what was taking him so long. And then my answer came as I heard an angry voice of Brooke Shrew.

I walked home lonesome and burst into a racket of sobs. How could he betray me like that. Right after sleeping with me he had to see Brooke.

I turned on the radio there were all these sad songs on and it made me just want to crawl up in a hole somewhere and die.

And that's when I got an urge,an urge to do what most girls would never have even dared to do.

I marched back to Dallys house. This time I didn't wait for an answer I basically barged in there and gave him a good slap around his stupid face.

I felt so much better.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked.

"Oh I think you know, maybe after sleeping with me you don't go and sleep with Brooke this time".

"What are you talking about? I haven't slept with Brooke!"

"Well I came by earlier and heard her. How will you explain that one?"

Dally had so much anger in his face that moment.

"Well I was breaking up with her, actually"

I felt so stupid. What would I say?

**A/N Oops I think I ruined that chapter never mind I know what to do next.**


	6. Your out of chances Dally

**A/N: TTHHHAANNKSSS for the reviews! This is the last chapter!**

I had made such an ass of myself. Going over and slapping his face when he had just called it off with Brooke.

He had done it for_ me._

He might care for me, finally after waiting almost twelve years.

"I'm sorry Dal"

"Well I don't blame ya actually if you thought I was seeing her because I wanted sex. I've behaved like an idiot for the past couple of years".

I let out a big smile. And he smiled back.

"So, if you really did break up with her, how did she take it?" I asked.

"She told me that I must be feeling a little sick to suggest something like that". Dally answered.

"Guess you're a single guy now huh?"

"Pretty much". Dally replied.

We kissed and I knew everything would be okay. I was going to be with Dally to stay.

"Wait a sec", I began to say.

"Why did you pretend that you weren't with Brooke when we met the other day?"

"Because I wanted to get back with you. I was going to dump Brooke straight after seeing you that time".

"Seriously?" I asked.

"No there's more. I've got to be honest. I did want to be with you but if we got back together, I was going to see Brooke as well".

I was so shocked.

"I bet Dally you wanted to get together again so you could see the kids. You're a lying bastard who I will _never_ trust ever again. I have given you so many chances but you just blew your last one. Goodbye Dallas Winston. I doubt I'll be seeing you again".

And I walked down the small lane home whilst watching the orange sun set.

**A/N: I didn't really know what to do so I made Dally be who he is labelled as. I would like to thank-**

**Hahukum Konn- I like your ideas but I couldn't be bothered**

**To change it

* * *

**

**Volleyballover- Thank you so much for letting me do this.**

**Please continue with your 'dear penny' **

**Story it ain't bad! LOL

* * *

**

**I love Gaara's eyeliner- I hope you like how it turns out. **

**Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**

**BlackLightningDX - Im glad you like the story. Thanks!

* * *

**

**xBeautyintheBreakdown- Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**

**Not that kinda gurl - Im glad you like it. Thanks for**

**Your reviews. I like your story **

'**Things Change Constentaley'

* * *

**

**CasperVolleyballplaya18- Thanks!

* * *

**

**Ale Curtis-Carter - Thank you mate!

* * *

**

**Horrorpop - If you don't have anything nice to **

**Say. Then don't say anything. **

**Others seem to like it.

* * *

**

**And thank you to any one else who has sent me a review I have not yet received.**


End file.
